December 5, 2012 Main Event results
The December 5, 2012 Edition of Main Event is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, it was taped at the North Charleston Coliseum in North Charleston, South Carolina on December 4, 2012. Summary WWE Main Event was set to feature a highly competitive Champion vs. Champion Match between U.S. Title holder Antonio Cesaro and Intercontinental Champion Kofi Kingston. Although the evening did begin with that contest, “The Wildcat’s” and Swiss Superstar's WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs opponents — Wade Barrett and R-Truth, respectively — invited themselves to the ringside commentary table before getting involved in the match themselves. As a result, the WWE Universe was treated to an impromptu tag team battle featuring the former WWE Tag Team Champions Kingston & R-Truth against European allies, Cesaro & Barrett. Last week on WWE Main Event, U.S. Champion Antonio Cesaro claimed to be WWE's greatest champion following an impressive victory against Zack Ryder. Intercontinental Champion Kofi Kingston took exception to the Swiss Superstar's assertion and challenged him to ION Television’s first-ever Champion vs. Champion Match. Earlier in the week, the WWE Universe voted for Cesaro to defend the U.S. Title in a Fatal 4-Way — a battle he won impressively by pinning “The Wildcat.” Before the originally scheduled match got underway — and following Cesaro's typical berating of the American WWE Universe — Wade Barrett and R-Truth made their way to ringside, joining Michael Cole and The Miz at the announce table. As the opening bell sounded and Kingston and Cesaro locked up, Cole announced that R-Truth had earned a U.S. Title opportunity against The Swiss Superman at WWE TLC. Though the titles weren't at stake in this contest, Cesaro and Kingston knew the most immediate threats to their respective championships were watching closely. Thus, the battle remained fairly even early on, with Cesaro relying on his raw power and technical skills and Kingston displaying his agility and fast-paced style of competition. With momentum trading back and forth, the action spilled to the outside where the Intercontinental Champion stared down his WWE TLC opponent. From there, Kingston seemed somewhat distracted by Barrett's presence and Cesaro capitalized, targeting “The Wildcat’s” arm and gaining an important edge in the contest. Each time Kingston tried to regain his composure and mount an offensive, The Swiss Superman brilliantly went after the arm. Battling through the pain and Cesaro's overwhelming power, Kingston's resilience was certainly on display — a fact Barrett was keeping in mind. “The Wildcat’s” toughness allowed him to regain control of the match and his speed was seemingly too much for Cesaro to handle as he landed a Boom Drop and prepared for Trouble in Paradise. As Kingston prepared to end the battle, however, The Bare-Knuckle Brawler ran into the ring and attacked his WWE TLC opponent. That also prompted R-Truth to go after Cesaro and chaos reigned supreme. The Champion vs. Champion Match ended in a no contest and R-Truth and Kingston — with Little Jimmy's approval (seriously) — challenged Barrett and Cesaro to a tag team match. The challenge was accepted and an impromptu tag team match immediately got underway. Experience was definitely in the corner of Truth and Kingston. The duo are former WWE Tag Team Champions that successfully defended the titles for nearly five months in 2012. Though their abilities as a team certainly worked in their favor, “The Wildcat” was still nursing his arm from the earlier bout — and both Barrett and Cesaro capitalized on that weakness. Knowing R-Truth was fired up and ready for a fight, The Bare-Knuckle Brawler and U.S. Champion worked to keep their efforts focused on Kingston. Even though experience was a favorable asset for the former WWE Tag Team Champions, the competitive styles of Cesaro and Barrett meshed together seamlessly. The two Superstars did not have any history or previous animosity with the other, allowing their strength and brawling styles to keep R-Truth and “The Wildcat” fighting to rekindle their golden glory days. As the battle raged and shifted back and forth, the WWE Universe inside the North Charleston Coliseum was firmly in support of Kingston & Truth. Although the physicality of Barrett and Cesaro seemed to be the dominant force in the bout, the former WWE Tag Team Champions pressed on, each displaying a resilience that will no doubt come into play in their respective WWE TLC title matches. The experience as a successful tag team is what ultimately led to victory for Truth & Kingston on WWE Main Event. Battling Cesaro, R-Truth tagged himself into the match, executing a sunset flip from the top rope on The Swiss Superman. Struggling to put him down for the pinfall, Kingston nailed Trouble in Paradise, dropping the U.S. Champion and allowing Truth to secure the win over his WWE TLC opponent. Results ; ; *Antonio Cesaro vs. Kofi Kingston ended in a no contest (9:36) *Kofi Kingston & R-Truth defeated Antonio Cesaro and Wade Barrett (15:12) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Kofi Kingston v Antonio Cesaro December 5, 2012 Main Event 1.jpg December 5, 2012 Main Event 2.jpg December 5, 2012 Main Event 3.jpg December 5, 2012 Main Event 4.jpg December 5, 2012 Main Event 10.jpg December 5, 2012 Main Event 11.jpg R-Truth and Kofi Kingston v Barrett & Cesaro December 5, 2012 Main Event 5.jpg December 5, 2012 Main Event 6.jpg December 5, 2012 Main Event 7.jpg December 5, 2012 Main Event 8.jpg December 5, 2012 Main Event 9.jpg December 5, 2012 Main Event 12.jpg See also *WWE Main Event External links * Main Event #10 results Category:WWE Main Event results Category:2012 television events